Scarred
by Quirky Sort of Darkness
Summary: Marauders Era. Remus is in the final year of Hogwarts, and ready to face the challenges ahead. He just didn't expect to hit wolf puberty, or the problems that came with it. So hormones, exams, friendships and mating seasons... normal teen stuff, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"JAMES POTTER, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN IMMATURE MAN-CHILD, AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR TESTICLES, YOU'LL LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

The unmistakable sound of Lily Evans telling James Potter where to go was nothing new to the other Marauders. On the contrary, it was strange for them to not hear her voice ringing down the train. It was, after all, a seven-year-long tradition. They'd board the train, James would excuse himself, yelling would ensue and James would return with a bruised ego and a pout. Sure enough, James returned, this time sporting an interesting new hair style.

Sirius grinned. "I like it. Green is most definitely your colour, Prongs."

James grinned back. "She's . . . warming up to me I think. She only used a basic spell this time."

Remus laughed and continued to watch the moving scenery out the train window, admiring the British country side in all its September glory. It was raining, of course. The rain poured down on the train, making waterfalls cascade from the roof. But that was the enchantment to Remus; that was the magic.

"This can't be good. The rain is pouring, it looks like a storm and Remus is _smiling_. Talk about bad omens," Sirius said jokingly.

"Well, the position of Jupiter in the fifth house indicates you're in for a year of detentions, sex and more detentions. I think that sounds about right Pads," Remus said, his voice soft and mystical.

"Madam Moonshine, tell me my fortune! Will the fair Lily ever be mine?" James cried, kneeling before Remus.

Remus frowned and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "I see you . . . declaring your love for her in front of a crowd. I see . . . a bright flash of light. I see . . . you failing miserably."

Sirius winked at Remus. "You have the gift mate."

Remus smiled, trying desperately to suppress the urge to blush. He loved it when Sirius winked at him.

It was a well-kept secret that Remus carried a torch for Sirius. It was bound to happen really; Sirius was loud, obnoxious, flamboyant, determined and overall, an idiot.

Opposites attract, as they say.

No, it wasn't just that. Sirius was his closest friend – the dog to his werewolf, as it were. Plus he was kind and sweet (when the situation called for it). And he was gorgeous; shaggy raven hair that had a continuously sexy look of '_I've-just-been-shagged-senseless_'; stunningly deep onyx eyes that seemed to smoulder; wonderfully broad and toned muscles that came from playing beater on the Quidditch team. It was impossible _not_ to fall for the delicious specimen that was the Black family heir.

Of course, this realisation of his sexuality brought a series of depression over the summer. Just how cruel was this all-loving God if he had created a _gay werewolf_? From the very start, Remus has no chance in life. It was these thoughts that pushed him—

"Say, where were you over the summer Remus? I sent you owls inviting you over," Peter said.

The other two nodded. "He's right! I meant to ask . . . where did you bugger off to?" Sirius asked.

Remus fiddled with the hem of his T-shirt. "I was way from home. I was travelling with my dad."

"We missed you Moony," James said with a pout.

"Why? You didn't have any homework."

James feigned shocked. "Good Sir! I hope you don't think we only use you for homework purposes!"

"I hope not as well! What about the other things, like fixing James' hair?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "It's a simple colour change hex, James."

James nodded. "Yeah, that's what that boy who was sitting with Lily said. He said it would be easy to undo."

"What boy?" Peter asked.

"Could it be that our little Prongs have competition?" Sirius asked.

James shook his head. "No, he's that kid in sixth year, but he's in some of my classes. You know . . . glasses, black hair, blue eyes. He's really pale too; he probably spends more time in the library than you do, Moony."

Remus tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Oh that sounds like . . . does he go here?"

"I'm so glad I'm acknowledged."

Remus looked at the door and smiled widely. There stood a tall, lean, and alabaster boy with stylishly swept hair, clutching a book. His black spectacles were perched precariously on the edge of his nose, and his deep blue eyes shone with an almost ethereal illumination. He smiled warmly at Remus, who blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I just . . . well, I guess playing babysitter to these three takes up a lot of my time," Remus said, returning the boy's smile.

"You love us really Moons. Hi, I'm James. This is Sirius and Peter. Who are you?"

The boy's voice was soft and warm, reminiscent of another era's gentlemen. He most certainly moved with the grace and elegance. "My name is Ryan Lancaster. I'm very pleased to meet you."

Remus patted the space between him and Sirius. "Come and sit down with us."

"Thank you." Ryan entered and sat down softly on the seat. He turned to Remus. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Remus looked at his lap. "I'm feeling better, thank you."

"The full moon was a few nights ago; were you OK for that?"

"It hurt no more than usual."

Sirius jumped up. "Whoa, let's grab a hold of this situation and take it for a ride, shall we? How does _he_ know?"

"Don't be so rude Sirius. I met Ryan over the summer and he—"

"_You've just met_?"

Remus groaned. "Yes. We have just met, but if you—"

"We're your best mates, and you didn't tell us until—"

"SIRIUS! Ryan's uncle is Professor Artemis Tern, the most influential European expert on werewolves. Of course he'd recognise the symptoms! He worked it out. Then we began to talk. It's not like I make a habit of telling people of . . . my furry little problem."

Ryan laughed. "That's a sweet euphemism. I like that. I'm sorry if this causes problems for you, but I'm a curious person. I didn't mean to offend anyone."

"You didn't. Sirius is . . . Sirius," James said reassuringly.

"Would you like me to fix your hair?" Ryan asked.

James shook his head. "I think it brings out my eyes."

Peter laughed. "You mean "green like Lily's eyes, which sparkle like emeralds'."

". . . Am I that transparent?"

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Come here, you idiot. She'll take out a restraining order if you're not careful."

"What's that?" James asked, shuffling along the seats to face Remus.

"Consider it the Muggle version of the Revulsion Jinx."

Sirius sighed. "Peter, trade seats with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go to, so I'm going to need James. The new kid stole Moony."

Remus frowned. "Padfoot, you have no manners at all, do you?"

Sirius shrugged and swapped seats with Peter. He rested on James' should and grinned. "Come on, you love me really Moony."

"What mother doesn't love her _children_?"

"We love you mommy Moony," the marauders chorused.

Ryan laughed and opened the book. Remus peered over and saw the morbid sketches of men in the midst of transformation. Their faces were contorted in to masks of unimaginable pain, their bodies twisted as the mutation began. Remus felt the lump in his throat grow as he realized that _he_ did this. That was his face, his body. Ryan looked up and blushed as he realised what he was doing.

"I'm sorry; this seems really insensitive of me. My uncle told me to bring this with me, in case you . . . need help."

The other looked at Ryan. Sirius snorted. "How much help can you get from a book?"

"Sirius, that's enough," Remus snapped. He smiled reassuringly at Ryan. "Thank you. I'm not offended by any of this. _Sirius_ on the other hand is being overly sensitive."

James laughed nervously. "Come on guys; let's not get edgy with each other. We're not even there yet, you can't fall out already. Pads, you need to relax."

Sirius yawned. "Sorry Remus. I'm just tired. Mum was talking my ear off last night and I didn't get to sleep much."

Remus frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"Oh, just the usual shit. I've brought shame on the Black family name by associating with blood traitors and half breeds; I've sullied their family name with my pranks and blatant disregard for the Black code. But this time, she decided to mix it up a bit by telling me that if I don't stop my rambunctious ways, then I'll be disowned."

Remus gasped softly. "Wow, are things that bad?"

Sirius buried his head further in to James shoulder. "Well, I sent you an owl telling you all this stuff. I'm sick of it. I'm thinking of leaving home." Sirius groaned. "Damn it Prongs, you're a useless pillow!"

James sighed and stood up, sending Sirius sideward. "Fine then, Pads! Remus, switch with me and then _fix my hair_. I think I'm getting Slytherinitis just by _having _green hair."

Remus laughed and switched places with James. Sirius grinned and nuzzled in to Remus' shoulder, causing a faint cherry blush to grace Remus' porcelain cheeks. He muttered a counter-jinx, and James' hair returned to its natural black. Ryan watched, smiling. "Does Lily do this often?" he asked.

"It's a token of her affection," James said, smiling.

"In your dreams," Sirius scoffed.

James sat back and sighed dreamily. "Lily Evans is always in my dreams. I would die for her."

Remus laughed. "_That_ is sweet; romantic. '_You have an ass that won't quit'_ is not what girls want to hear."

Peter tittered, shoving another chocolate frog in his mouth. "I need to get out of Slughorn's remedial Potions this year. If I don't . . . I don't want to even think about what my family would do to me."

"Just do what I do; I blame James," Sirius mumbled, eyes closed.

"See, this is why I have a bad reputation. I'm head boy Sirius! My days of being childish are over now. I'm hanging up the joke book for good and replacing it with a rule book. It's about time the marauders stopped with the immature pranks and worked on becoming well-rounded and functioning members of society."

There was pause. Silence echoed through the compartment.

The silence was broken by three of the four marauders bursting out in to hysterical laughter. "Prongs, come on, I'm tired. Don't make me laugh, it takes up too much energy," Sirius said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"How did you become Head Boy?" Remus sighed.

James winked. "Dumbledore is on my side. He made Lily Head Girl. He _wants_ us to get together!"

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore's life revolves around you and Lily."

Ryan laughed and smiled at James. "Congratulations on becoming Head Boy."

"Thanks, but Rem should have gotten the role. Let's face it, he's the mature one."

Remus held his finger to his mouth, a gesture to quieten down. "Sirius is asleep," he said in a hushed tone.

Sure enough, Sirius was snoring softly, his head rested on Remus' shoulder. He slowly got up and lay Sirius down across the two seats. Peter shuffled along and Remus sat beside him. He watched Sirius momentarily before returning to the others. "James, I'm surprised at you. You had a chance to sit with Lily in the Prefect compartment, but you didn't take it."

"Wow . . . you're right! I can't believe I did that! What is it muggles say . . . oh yeah! I choose bros before hoes, Moony."

"I'm so glad that _that_ is the extent of your muggle knowledge, Prongs," Remus said dryly.

James was about to comment on how his knowledge of muggle culture was far greater than a simple rhyme, when the compartment door slid open. A tall girl stood in the doorway, flipping her blonde locks behind her shoulder. "Hi, Remus! How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was great, Alice. How was yours?"

"Oh you know . . . so-so. I went to the beach, did my homework, got engaged, I bought a new wand . . . same old really."

Remus grinned widely and leapt to his feet, embracing Alice in a suffocating embrace. "Congratulations! When did this happen?"

"Last night! He came around to see me before I left and he proposed there and then!"

"That's so romantic, Alice."

James snorted. "You _definitely _had a penis when we got on the train. What happened, Moons?"

"Shut it, Potter. If you were as sensitive as Remus, then Lily wouldn't have hexed you," Alice snapped.

"Fix me," James whined.

Ryan sighed and pulled out his wand. He muttered an incantation, and smiled as the bright green darkened to a raven. "There you go, James."

"Thanks!"

Sirius stirred and turned to face the chair's back. Remus shook his head at the others. "We have to be quiet," he whispered.

"What are you, his mother?" James snorted.

Remus blushed. "Shut up!"

Ryan frowned thoughtfully and then smiled. He'd ask when the time was right.

"Remus, you have to wake him anyway. We're nearly there and he's not even in his robes yet."

Remus sighed and gently shook Sirius. "Come on, Pads. It's time to get changed."

"You do it for me," he mumbled.

"A tempting offer, but no."

Sirius whimpered like an injured puppy and sat up. "No fair, Moony."

Remus smiled and pulled down his changing bag from the storage compartment above them. "I'll be right back," he said."

"Oh, don't leave on my account! I'll need to go anyway. Bye Remus! Bye Ryan! Bye . . . others."

Alice skipped away merrily. Remus laughed and made his exit too; ignoring the confused look Ryan was giving him.

The fact was, not one of his friends had seen his body exposed.

They'd shared a dorm room for years, but Remus was always the first to be dressed for bed and the first to wake up.

It wasn't that he was prudish, or embarrassed of his physique. He was just . . .

Remus pulled the robes over his head in the secluded corner. Quick and without fuss, he pulled the robe down, hiding his marred skin.

Scars.

It was as simple as that really. His skin was disfigured by revolting, monstrous scars. Most were from the transformations, the others . . . pain was cleansing. That's what his father told him. The pain meant he was sorry for what he was.

Remus gripped his robes, feeling his nails dig in to his skin. His poor father . . . imagine the emotions he must have went through. Imagine the surprise, the fury, the anguish, the sheer disbelief he must have experienced when devout catholic William Lupin, son of a vicar, married a . . . pagan worshipping temptress.

A witch.

Imagine how he felt when she gave birth to a child. A child, who he thinks can purge his wife of her sins. How he then felt when she died, before she could be cleansed.

Now, if you can, imagine how this little child grew up. He was loved by the village, such a sweet and polite little boy. Until one day, for no apparent reason, a book comes flying off the top shelf, directly in to his tiny hands. The look on his father's face warned him—it was best not to anger him further.

The night of the full moon, Remus had been in a church. His farther often left him, making him prey for forgiveness for some mishap. _Our father, I'm sorry for the book flying, the window breaking, the flowers growing . . ._ He had to walk home alone though. The streets were dimly lit, the cobbled stones beneath his feet blending in perfectly with the snow on the forest floor. He was nearly home, nearly at his tainted sanctuary . . . when it went black.

The next full moon, William prayed for his son.

The letter from Hogwarts was bittersweet. Accepting it meant freedom, meant being around people who'd understand, people who'd accept him. Accepting it meant turning his back on his faith, and on his father.

So here he was—alone and exposed, despite the many layers he wore. It turned out that he had been wrong—no one would understand. Dumbledore has warned him on the first day. _"You are different, young Remus. You've faced demons others have feared. You've seen evils that should never expose themselves to someone so innocent. Does that make you strange? No. It makes you strong, my boy."_

He entered the compartment again to find everyone dressed, bar Sirius, who was lying back lazily. "Hey, Remus," he said, the signature cheeky grin playing on his lips.

"Sirius. Dressed. Now."

Sirius pouted. "But I wanted you to dress me."

Remus fought desperately to keep the blush at bay, fearing he may have failed. "Listen, Pads. You can't be in trouble on the first night! Put your robes on."

"Alright! Man . . . I didn't think you were so desperate to see me in my kit."

"It's my life's dream," he replied dryly.

The rest of the journey went off without a hitch. No pranks were played, no more trips to Lily's compartment were made, no more unexpected visitors arrived and no more rain fell. It was almost as if the hectic and strange atmosphere felt its actions would pale in comparison to the bustle and abnormal events of the castle.

Ryan smiled brightly at Remus. "I'll be in your classes this year," he said.

"Really? How?"

"Professor Dumbledore believes our friendship would have mutual benefits."

"Oh . . . well doesn't that make me feel like you _wanted_ to spend time with me?"

Ryan looked up at him, eyes wide. "I didn't mean to insinuate I didn't want to spend time with you! On the contrary, I—"

James ruffled Ryan's hair. "Remus Survival Rule One—that tone means he's joking. Stick with me kiddo, and you'll be fine."

"Sticking with you doesn't mean he'll be fine. Sticking with you means he's more likely to get detention."

"Rule Two—he says that because he cares."

Peter laughed and grinned at Ryan, an action that could easily be mistaken for a sneer. "So, are you one of _the_ Lancasters? You're from the actual pure-blood family from Cambridge?"

"Yes, although you can call me Ryan. It just seems easier than "one of the Lancasters"."

James laughed. "You'll fit in well!"

Ryan smiled and was about to thank James, when the Hogwarts Express shuddered to a stop. Peter looked out the window. "We're here."

"Yeah, well done Pete!" Sirius said.

They gathered their belongings and made a hasty exit from the train. Ryan and Remus walked behind the other Marauders. Remus turned to Ryan. "Mutually beneficial . . . I can see how I would benefit. But how do you? Am I a test subject?"

Ryan gasped. "No! Of course not! I'm just . . . I . . . social interactions have never been my forte, whilst it seems to be one of yours."

"I see . . . I suppose it makes sense. Isn't it one of the first principles of alchemy? Of course Dumbledore would think of this."

"You're not a means, Remus."

"I didn't think I was. Don't worry . . . I think you'll be a valued friend to me."

Ryan smiled and nodded. "And you."

They rode in the carriage together, swapping stories and adventures. Ryan and Remus mainly kept quiet—Ryan felt his input was unnecessary and Remus . . . just didn't feel like boasting about his summer. That was, until Sirius decided to pry.

"So, you travelled. Where did you go?"

"Around the countryside. We went to the lake district for the most part."

"With your dad?"

"Yes . . ."

Sirius patted Remus' leg. "I'm coming next time. I heard muggles have tents that don't expand on the inside."

Remus nodded. "It's true. And of course you come along Pads!"

Ryan chewed his lip thoughtfully. The carriage stopped and the group climbed out. They all rushed ahead, bar Remus. He looked around, ensuring no one was there to witness this. He went in to his pockets and pulled out some sugar cubes and handed them to the Thestrals. Their barbed tongues scratched Remus' palms, but he didn't flinch away. "Thanks guys. You did well today," he whispered.

He gathered his bag and sped away to catch up with the others. He met them in the Great Hall, red-faced and panting. "Where'd you go, Moons?" James asked.

"Oh . .. some second-year dropped their bag. I had to give it back to her," he said.

"Our Moony, a good Samaritan," James laughed.

Suddenly the Great Hall went quiet—Dumbledore had rose, his twinkling eyes surveying the Great Hall. "Good evening. I hope I find you all well. Before we begin the Sorting, I'd like to tell you all this. This year will prove to be a challenging year for all of us. Some will grow; others will try to stop you. Some will grow closer, whilst other leave. And when the time comes, you'll need to make a choice. A choice which be your legacy. But for now . . . let the Sorting commence!"

The Sorting and banquet commenced and by ten, everyone was well fed and ready for bed. The masses escaped from the crowded hall, the Marauders separated. Ryan grabbed Remus' sleeve. "Remus . . . may I ask you a . . . personal question?"

"Of course."

"What is your relationship with Sirius?"

Remus turned to Ryan, panic evident in his warm chocolate eyes. "What do you mean? Do you think he knows? Oh, Merlin . . ."

"N-no! Of course he doesn't! I just . . . recognise the mannerisms. The two of you must really like him."

Remus frowned, gripping the railing as the staircase moved. "The two of us?"

"Yes, you and your wolf. Technically, you're two separate entities, hence the human and now-emerging wolf behaviours towards him."

"What behaviours?"

"You reached wolf-maturity this summer. That's why we were introduced. Uncle Artemis believes that the wolf will play a more dominant role in your life now."

"Fantastic."

Ryan put his hand on Remus' forearm. "That's why I'm here. This is your benefit. I can assist you through this. I know what I'm looking for."

Remus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. A moving mural showed unicorns running through the forest, their silken manes glinting in the moonlight. Such beautiful creatures . . . creatures that didn't bare a curse or evil connotations.

"Thank you, Ryan. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. But I didn't think I can be helped. I can never be cleansed of this."

He mumbled the password to the fat Lady and scrambled through the hole. He turned to Ryan and nodded solemnly. "Goodnight."

* * *

**This is my first HP fanfiction. So any help, comments or constructive criticism you give me is much appreciated.**

**So what do you think?**

**Thanks for checking out my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was yet to rise from its slumber, the birds yet to stir. The only sound to upset the night's tranquillity was the slow, deep metronome of Sirius' breathing.

The ritual always happened inadvertently. Remus was a creature of habit, and this was a habit he'd had for over six years. Remus would awaken in the ungodly hours of the morning, lest the morning light illuminate his scarred flesh. He'd dress in the shroud of shadows, fumbling blindly with buttons and zippers. Then, he'd sit and wait.

And wait…

And… wait…

Of course, no one else would wake. No matter how long he waited, his friends simply couldn't shake off the vice-like grip of sleep. He sat and thought, confronted with the solitude of his mind and the loneliness of the darkness. He'd grown to embrace it, despite his fears…

Oh, Remus was afraid of the dark. Darkness was like the night. And for him, the night signified—

Someone stirred in their rest. Remus glanced at the window and sighed happily. The sun was already rising, bathing the bedroom in a white light.

James rose slowly, groaned and looked over at Remus. He paused and then laughed; deep, sleep-ridden noise. "I missed you."

"I'm not Lily," Remus said, an amused tone hidden beneath the serious nature.

"I know Moony… I missed having you awake before us."

Remus smiled. "I missed it too."

The other woke within moments of each other. Half asleep, they began to dress themselves. Sirius rubbed his eyes and smiled at tiredly at Remus. "That offer to dress me still stands."

"It's still not happening, Pads."

Once the paralysis of slumber wore off, the marauders were on top form, dressing, and plotting the grandest prank to christen the new school year. "It needs to be… big," James said gleefully.

Remus groaned through gritted teeth. "You're head boy, for Merlin's sake! You'll get in trouble, and what kind of example is that to set?" he demanded.

Peter shrugged. "He can't punish himself. No worries!"

"He can't, but Lily can."

"Kinky," Sirius chimed.

Remus threw his pillow at Sirius, sending his hair out sporadically. Sirius laughed and threw it back, narrowly missing Remus' heads. Remus continued. "I mean it James. From hereon in, I, Remus John Lupin, am washing my hands of the marauders pranks. I refuse to bail you out this year. You swim alone."

There was a pause. Remus finally felt like his words hand sank in.

That was until they burst out laughing.

"Sorry Moony," James said, between frantic gasps for air, "b-but that's a lie! You love us way too much!"

Remus sighed and rolled off the bed. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes," the others chorused.

"Do you have your parchment?"

"Yes."

"DO you have your ink?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your quills?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your textbooks?"

James sighed. "Yes, moony! We have it! We have it all. Just calm down. We can look after ourselves."

A strange smile flitted across Remus' mouth. "I see… you have it all, James?"

"Yes!"

"You have all the things I said?"

"Yes!"

"And they're in your bag?"

James winked. "Yes they are!"

"And your bag is…?"

James pointed to his bed and then frowned. "It's, well erm…"

Remus winked and presented his beige satchel. "Mommy Moony strikes again. Now, get out."

Remus marched out the bedroom, and was swiftly followed by Peter and Sirius. "Wait!" James called.

James sped up to catch up with them. Peter smiled at Remus. "Will Lancaster be joining us today?"

"Possibly, I'm not sure, Peter," Remus said.

They descended down the spiralling stone steps, chatting inanely about this and that. They entered the common room to find is deserted, bar the lone figure on the armchair, reading a book.

"Hey, Ryan. Who are you waiting for?" James asked.

"I was waiting for you. I was hoping that I could sit with you at breakfast, if that's not a problem."

"Of course it's not. We put up with Sirius every day, don't we?"

"Please, if you didn't have me, you'd be bored out of your tiny mind," Sirius snorted.

The group continued their walk as the pair continued to exchange insults. Ryan walked next top Remus. "Good morning, Remus. Did you have a pleasant night's rest?" he asked.

"It was alright, thanks, and yourself?"

"It was fine."

An awkward pause descended upon them, the gaps in speech filled with Sirius' comments about James' body odour. "So… what lessons are you taking?" Remus asked.

"I should be in your Potions, Transfiguration, Charm-"

"Whoa, how is that possible? You're only sixteen."

Ryan adjusted his glasses sheepishly. "Yes, well… Professor Dumbledore gave me permission to skip a year. He believes I can handle it." He smiled at Remus. "Besides, it gives us more time together."

Something inside Remus snapped at that innocent comment. He felt a growl arise from the pit of his stomach, a worrying event, but he repressed it, his anger outweighing his concern. "Interesting," he said through gritted teeth. "And, tell me, when you say "us", do you mean, me-and-you… or do you mean you-and-the-wolf?"

Ryan frowned. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair is being used as your test subject."

Remus stormed off, ignoring Peter's calls. "Wait, Remus!" He scurried after him.

"What did you say?" Sirius demanded, turning angrily to Ryan.

"Nothing that I thought would cause offence," Ryan said defensively.

"Yes, but what?" James asked.

Ryan sighed, and began to walk down the corridor. He kept his gaze on the stone floor. "I thought he was fine with the fact that I was going to observe him for my uncle. He seemed fine with it during the summer, and last night he was still content with it."

The portrait of the patient and matron nodded vigorously. "He was, you know," the matron said. "I heard him, and he was fine."

The remaining marauders ignored her, but Ryan smiled at her. James put his arm around Ryan. "Remus Survival Rule number three—what he says and what he actually feels are normally mutually exclusive. He was fine with the idea of being observed, but then he realised why. That's probably what hurt him. You're treating it like you only want to be friend with Remus because of the wolf. Remus is Remus, not the means to meet a subject."

"I see… I wasn't aware I was being so insensitive."

"Don't worry about it, just apologise. Talk to Remus about stuff that Remus likes. Talk about… Sirius, what can they talk about?"

Sirius grinned and twirled dramatically. "How totally awesome I am."

Ryan smiled to himself. That was sure to start an interesting conversation. "And failing that?"

"Books—Remus loves reading. He likes the old muggle stuff, like Shakesburg. He loves that moving… muggle thing where the fish is… doing something. I'm not sure, I zone out when he turns in to a fan boy."

The trio finally arrived in the Great Hall. Remus and Peter were already sitting with Alice. She laughed at something Remus had said, and then noticed the boys. Ryan sat beside Remus. "Hello again."

"Hello."

"I didn't mean to cause you offence; I was just raised to be forward with things like this. I want to be your friend, and I —"

"Please stop— its fine. I'm just sensitive about my… just drop it, okay? We're fine."

Alice giggled and examined her nails. "Oh, so many innuendos, so little time. What's a poor girl to do?"

James gasped. "Moony! Are you cheating on us?"

"Yes. Rather frequently, actually. It's normally with Alice here, but I've been known to cheat on you with Ryan too."

James laughed. "Remus Survival; Rule number four—when he jokes, he's not angry anymore."

Ryan smiled at James and turned to Remus. "Tell me more about this Shakesburg character. Sirius tells me he makes moving muggle pictures about fish."

Remus frowned, deep in thought. Then he sighed. "Oh, Padfoot, how many times do I need to explain it? William Shakespeare is the author. Steven Spielberg is the director who made '_Jaws_'. '_Jaws_' is a man-eating shark."

Alice grinned. "And that is muggle power."

The group began to eat their breakfasts in silence. Finally, Peter sighed and put his toast down. "I can't eat."

Remus looked around. "Strange, there's a distinct lack of horsemen here."

James helped himself to more bacon. "Should there be?"

"It's Catholic humour. What's up, Pete?"

"Lessons start today. What if I fail them all? What if I have to repeat my N.E.? What if they expel me? What if—"

"What if the world stops turning, muggles learn about us and James finally gets it off with Evans? There is no point in stressing over things that are never going to happen," Sirius said knowingly.

Alice giggled. "Points for Sirius."

James swallowed a chunk of his bacon sandwich. "I think she's warming up to me."

"Right, which is exactly why you have green hair."

James gasped and grabbed the closest spoon. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "Not again… that's like the ninth time!"

Ryan frowned. "I don't understand, I was there. She only used a simple colour change hex… that's extremely odd."

"That is girl power," Lily said.

She nestled herself between Alice and a random fourth year. James frowned. "What did you do to me, love?"

"If you paid attention to me rather than my appearance, you'd know. And if you value your life, you'll never call me 'love' again."

The usual hustle and bustle of the Great Hall seemed subdued this morning. Things were eerily quiet and random descended upon them. James sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"The word in the bathrooms is that we served bad Tuna Casserole last night. It's a very popular dish, and now people are projectile vomiting. Slughorn and two-thirds of the student population are out. Madame Pomfrey is currently conducting an inquest in to the House Elf Health and Safety Regulations," Alice recited.

"How did you—"

"I'm Alice. Nothing goes on in this school that I am not informed on."

Lily laughed and poured some Pumpkin juice. The trivial talk continued, but Remus' mind was elsewhere. His eyes wandered to the ceiling, and the bright blue sky it depicted. It was a fine day today, slightly windy, a bit overcast, and a large golden sun that beat down on the Professor's table.

Strange… it didn't look yellow. It looked green. Wait, no… not green. It had green qualities, but it wasn't quite green. It seemed redder, but… green had no red in it. Perhaps he had simply burned his retinas.

'Maybe I'm going crazy,' he said, rubbing his temple cathartically.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, just a headache. Listening to James all night does that to you."

"Oi!" James cried, spitting bacon over Lily's face. She wiped off her face and glared at him, her emerald eyes darkening dangerously.

Ryan stood up. "Perhaps we should get going to Literature," he said hastily.

"Oh, you take it too?" Remus asked.

Ryan smiled slightly. "Of course I do."

Lily stood up. "Let's go. If I stay here any longer, I'll have to kill him."

With that, she grabbed her white satchel and stalked away, hips swaying as she did so. James grinned. "What a woman!"

"She'll kill you," Remus warned.

Remus and Ryan followed her out the hall, ignoring James' calls of "Wait my hair!"

Lily paused at the top of the stair to wait for them. They walked up another flight, holding on the stairs changed directions. Lily turned to Ryan. "How are you enjoying you marauder experience?"

"It's interesting. They're very…"

"Childish, moronic, idiotic, immature, annoying, dis—"

"Maruader present," Remus said.

"You're the exception."

Finally, they arrived at the classroom. Remus peered in and saw that other members had already arrived. He pushed the door open and entered.

The room was smaller than the other classrooms, perhaps due to the smaller number of students. The back wall was dominated by an alcove window, which gave a panoramic view of the lake. Remus shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat at one of the fronts desks, followed swiftly by Ryan. He sat beside Ryan.

"This is an odd place," Ryan said.

The room was curiously charming, in a bizarre sort of way. Various coloured ribbons were flung on to random bookshelves—some were plain, vivid colours, some were patterned, and others were enchanted to switch between systematically. Teacups on saucers were dotted around the room, each varying in pattern and scene. Quaint figurines were sat on the desk, their faces telling of pasts beyond this classroom. One new figurine stood prominent, despite being a mere three inches tall. She pulled up a red hood and swung her wicker picnic basket side to side. She then looked at Remus, giggled silently and winked.

"Definitely odd… since when has Little Red Riding Hood been so promiscuous?" he asked.

"Who?"

Remus sighed "She's a fictional muggle character."

Soon, all the seats were filled, and they waited eagerly for the arrival of the professor.

"What is this professor like?" Ryan asked.

Lily leaned over to him. "We have no clue. We had Professor Greenacre last year, and he retired this summer. This is the last class that will do Literature."

"So who is teaching us this year?"

"There were no new teachers at the banquet, and no one has any information—this guy is a complete enigma! Alice couldn't even dig me up a name—do you have any idea how hard it is to keep _Alice_ in the dark?"

Minutes passed, and the class was growing restless.

"Where are they?" a burly Slytherin girl demanded.

"Calm down, Hippolyta," said a soft-spoken Hufflepuff.

"We've been here ten minutes, Daisy," she snapped back.

Suddenly, the English Oak doors swung open, and a tall woman hurried in. Her midnight-black hair trailed behind her, and the red ribbon that was placed haphazardly on top was slipping down. She stood behind the desk and smiled. It was a strangely compelling smile—a strange mixture of a warm, maternal nature, compounded with an enchanting, knowing smile. Her hazel eyes twinkled as she surveyed the class. "Sorry I'm late. I was… um, I was… yeah, I can't think of a good enough lie. I was up late last night because my room is freaky in the dark. So I slept in this morning, and only woke up, like, twenty minutes ago."

Remus glanced at the professor's attire. She wore a red and black skirt with a dark red shirt, without any from of robe or cloak. It wasn't the traditional choice of clothing for a professor.

"Right, good morning class! I'm Professor Stephanie Endymion, and I now teach Literature and Arithmancy. Now, the first person to call me Professor Endymion will be hexed so fast, you'll be left wondering how the hell you lost six months of your life. Professor Endymion is my mother. Call me Stephanie or Steph. If I like you, you can call me Stephie."

A timid brunette Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Um, St-Stephanie?"

"Yes, Miss… can I call you Gale? I hate the whole… student-teacher wall."

"I-I suppose so. It's just I… um, I haven't got any books with me. Th-there wasn't a booklist in my letter."

"No, I don't suppose there would be. I don't know what we're studying yet."

"Well, you're prepared, aren't you?" Hippolyta said sarcastically.

"Yes, I am, just not in the traditional 'books-lesson-plan-and-syllabus' way. It's more of a 'winging-it' way."

Remus heard Ryan groan next to him. He laughed and patted his back. Steph clapped her hands. "OK, everyone stand up and hold hands!"

A blonde Slytherin girl stood up and said indignantly. "We are not children. I refuse to hold these… common hands."

Lily hissed and began to stand. Stephanie sighed. "Look, I'm still tired, and I can't be bothered with this whole "segregate the muggle-borns" nonsense. Just hold hands."

There was a reluctant shuffle, and finally all the students were holding hands. "Now close your eyes," she said softly.

Remus was hesitant; perhaps his mind had made a mental connection with the Forbidden Forest and darkness. Perhaps it was simply because the lack of light meant the night, meaning a full moon… whatever the reason, the darkness terrified him. Still…

His eyes closed slowly, the room slowly turning black. Steph's voice seemed louder now, more outstanding. It was soft, gentle, and reminiscent of the tender coo between a mother and an infant. It was quite high-pitched, practically child-like. But that softness was enthralling. "Now, don't think. Focus on your breathing."

Slowly, Remus' chest rose and fell. Rose and fell… rose…. And fell… rose…

"OK, open your eyes."

Remus' eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the sun's cold glare. He groaned and held his hand up to the sky.

_'Wait, since when…?'_

He spun around and gasped softly. The dreary stone floor had been replaced by luscious chartreuse grass, which lay beneath a soft blanket of show. On the horizon, Remus could see the figure of a white palace, which glittered in the sun. An extensive gold road span from the mansion and ended at the awestruck class. Behind them, was a mighty white brick wall, which had single-thorn white roses creeping up it. The purity of it all was marred only by the violent scattering of red paint that scarred the wall and tainted the petals. The sweet, faint scent of strawberries took possession of the air.

The group broke from each other and started to trudge over the grass, leaving tell-tale footprints.

"Where are we?" Lily asked in an awed voice.

"Nirvana, paradise, rapture, Wonderland… perhaps we're in heaven. These are answers people have given me over the years… but we're in your mind."

"I don't understand."

"It will become clear."

The class gathered again, intrigued by this enigmatic behaviour. Other lessons demanded a strict atmosphere of point, explanation, demonstration and questions. Here, there may not have been a point at all. It was unlike any lesson they had ever participated in before.

"Right, we have a statue, a fountain, a palace, a gold road… and a carriage. Methinks we have some Marxists in our midst. Normally it's the pure-bloods… would the purebloods kindly raise their hands?"

Ryan tentatively raised his hand. Hippolyta, Daisy, a steel-haired Hufflepuff, a blonde Ravenclaw and the blonde Slytherin followed suit.

"Right, there are six are you. Hmm… so I know Daisy and Hippolyta. And you lot are?" Steph asked.

"Ulyss," said the Hufflepuff.

"Rosanne," said the Ravenclaw.

The blonde Slytherin smirked. "_I_ am Helen Ares."

Steph considered this for a moment. "Yeah… you're definitely a Marxist." She turned to Ryan. "And you are?"

"Ryan Lancaster."

"Lancaster? As in… wow."

Ryan blushed and stepped behind Remus. "Hey, don't use me as your shield," Remus hissed.

Steph giggled and spun to the girls. "So you must be our Marxists, then. Marxism is a theory linked to the differences and perceptions of the different classes. The reason I think the Marxists are pure-bloods, is because they're traditionally raised with the belief that they are superior to other blood statuses. This will affect the way you read a text, but also the way you react in real life. It's useful to know this for all your lessons, plus some real life situations."

"Like what?" Ulyss asked.

"If I told you that, then life would be boring."

"More like you don't," Helen said with a smirk.

Steph smiled brightly. "Now, I believe _you_ conjured the gold road. From what I gather, you like to lead, but don't seem to be able to. Also, the road is misleading, indicating a masquerade."

Helen gasped indignantly and folded her arms, glaring at Steph. She simply ignored her and turned to Hippolyta. "Now, you… I think you had the palace. It's not prominent, but it's a high status symbol. You're one to rule behind a curtain, if you will."

Hippolyta nodded. "What does this have to do with Literature, though?" she asked.

"What, I can't go off on tangents? My lessons are about fun, and creativity. Literature is about exploration. Everything has relevance; we're just ignorant to the thing it is relevant to."

"B-but, I… why- couldn't we… nngh."

Steph grinned. "I have that effect on people. Now… Ulyss, yours is the statue, I think. It's more about aesthetics, so appearance is important to you. You're probably a perfectionist too, am I right?"

Ulyss nodded. "Yeah… that's true."

Steph walked around the remaining Marxists. She observed them closely and nodded. "Daisy, you're a dreamer, am I right? You seem it. In fact… you're not even listening to me."

Rosanne nudged Daisy. She shook her head lightly and looked up. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"That you're a dreamer. That carriage is yours. It embodies your desire for dreams and reality to blend."

Daisy gasped softly and smiled brightly. "Wow," she breathed.

Rosanne looked up at Steph. "So, that means I'm the fountain?"

"A powerful force, but a soft one. You're one to mediate an argument."

Steph twirled around, her skirt wrapping around her legs. "Ah, I love this lesson. How am I meant to make Arithmancy this fun?" she asked.

She surveyed the remaining items. "We have feminists here too. Well, this will be fun. Let's see… red paint, a meadow and snow… yes, we have feminists." She held her hands up. "Don't judge me boys, but I'm going to stereotype this and say our feminists are girls. Can the remaining girls tell me their names?"

"Lily."

A tall Ravenclaw girl with flowing midnight hair smiled. "Carol Ann."

"Gale."

"Leila," said a bushy-haired brunette Ravenclaw.

Steph nodded and tapped her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Let's see… Lily, Leila and… Carol Ann. I think it's you."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Will you accept women's intuition as an answer?"

Carol Ann grinned. "That's totally an acceptable answer."

"Oh good, because that's my logic for everything," she walked in to the centre of the snow-lined meadow. "This meadow is neutral, mellow… a calming force. No offence to the other two, but Leila seems like the more soothing character. I'm going to say this is Leila."

"Wow!"

"The snow is cold and harsh… but with pure intentions. You both seem so proud… but I'm going to say Carol Ann."

"Sweet!"

Steph walked over to wall and brushed her hand over the paint. It was a soft, purposeful action. It seemed as though she expected the paint the follow her movements. "The red paint is Lily's. It's strong, makes a statement… and it leaves an impression on those she touches."

Lily blushed. "Oh…"

"Feminist readings tend to look at the female within the novel and her role in society. I think I'm beginning to see what class I have… now for the psychoanalysts. A psychoanalyst explores the hidden motives behind a character's actions, and look for mental causes that trigger actions."

Steph looked at the remaining three students. Her eyes landed on Remus, her penetrating gaze boring in to him. Suddenly, she smiled. "It's not you, Remus."

"How di-" But the question didn't need answering. Of course… Dumbledore would have to warn her that she had a werewolf in the class.

"Ryan and Gale are our psychoanalysts. Just look them… they're quiet, soft-spoken, polite… they're adorable!" She paused to readjust her ribbon. "That came out more patronising that I had intended, but I guess the damage is done."

The class laughed, causing the pair to blush. Lily put a reassuring hand of their shoulders.

"So, we have the white roses with a single thorn… and a strawberry scent. I'd say the strawberry is Gale. It's a traditionally feminine smell, and a strong one at that. But it's subtle, and calming."

Steph gently ran her finger down the smooth part of the stem. It seemed like such a dangerous action like the fragile flowers would wilt with the slightest touch. She smiled softly and inhaled the scent. "Mmm… yes, most definitely a Lancaster thing, Windsor roses…" she turned to the class. "Actually… I want Remus to do this one."

Remus' eyes widened. All eyes turned on him, and he suddenly felt constricted. It was too hot…

"Remus?" Steph asked softly.

"I don't know how…"

"I think you do. You seemed amazed by all the inferences. You've obviously been paying attention. Try it."

Remus nodded. "The roses… they're white. White means innocence, purity, untainted… the usual connotations."

"Excellent!"

He walked forward to inspect the roses closer. "There's a distinct lack of thorns, meaning a lack of danger. The one thorn means they have the means… but not the will to harm someone." He paused and shrugged. "I don't know the significance of them being Windsor. I just think royalty."

Steph grinned widely. "Exactly right! Well done! Just like a deconstructivist! This wall is yours."

Remus looked up at the wall. It towered high above the pupils, casting them in shadow. The surface was smooth, and seemed to be made from one solid formation of white stone. He smiled and returned to Ryan's side.

Steph twirled around and sighed. "Well, we should probably be going back now. Everyone, hold hands again."

"Wait! Where are we? Don't you know anything about this place?" Lily asked."

"Of course I do. This is the aspect I created." She winked at Remus. "I'm a deconstructivist too."

Remus smiled back and took Ryan's and Lily's hands. Again, the voices became the most prominent part of the transportation back home. When Remus opened his eyes, he was back in that crowded classroom, being flirted with by the doll. Lily noticed this. "Hey, you've pulled! Well done!" she giggled.

Steph frowned and picked Little Red up. She brought her up to her face and shook her head. Little Red pouted. "_Schlect __Rotkäppchen!_" she hissed.

"_Rotkäppchen_? I thought that was Little Red Riding Hood," Lily said.

Steph nodded and placed the figurine down. Now she was bashful, and coy, hiding her blush behind her hood. Steph sat on the desk beside her, crossing her legs. A feral spark gleamed in her eyes. "She is. She's the Brother's Grimm maiden—that's her German name. I love the fairytales… don't you? I know you were raised with the watered down version, but the original was a moral warning. The forest was the unknown, the darker parts of adulthood. Little Red was the quintessential character of virginity and innocence. The basket of baked goods she carries is symbolic of that fact." She grinned widely at the class. "And the anthropomorphic wolf was the dark, sexual predator. By hunting her for her basket, he's actually lusting for the innocence of Little Red."

Remus felt his breath hitch. He saw himself in the wolf as a child… perhaps the doll did too. She was holding on to Steph's arm, peaking cautiously at Remus with a shy smile. He felt his face flush.

Hippolyta laughed. "So, we stay away from great slobbering wolf things. Thanks for that!"

Steph laughed and retied her bow. Long raven locks fell in front of her face, obscuring it with shadows. She seemed, wild, perhaps even menacing. "Don't fall for the trap. The axe man that kills the wolf is the embodiment of society. Society wants to stop the girl from becoming a woman, and thus becoming stronger. The wolf is truly the victim in this story. It makes you wonder really. Why should anyone be afraid…" her voice became a low whisper. Her gaze met Remus' stricken one. "Of the big, bad wolf."

Remus looked away. Steph finished with her bow, and seemed suddenly dazed. She shook her head and smiled. "Okay, I think I learned a lot about you. I'm so glad we didn't have post-colonialists… they're such a bore. This year, we shall be studying…" she grabbed a list from her drawer. "'_Alice in Wonderland_', '_Much Ado About Nothing_', and some selected Shakespearean Sonnets for our Muggle texts. Our wizarding texts will be '_Those who Cast_', '_Hexed_' and selected poems of Darla Montanari."

Ryan scribbled these down and raised his hand. "I think we're late."

"We're… ah! Yes! Sorry, well it was nice meeting you all. I'll enjoy corrupting you!"

A few girls gigged and left. Soon the class began to filter. Remus grabbed his bag, turned to leave. "Remus, I'm sorry. I really get in to my fairytales, and I forget that people have… feelings. My bad."

Remus shrugged. "That's fine, I don't mind."

"Liar. If you want to talk, we can."

"I'm fine, really."

Remus hurried out the room, and dashed away. Ryan looked up at Steph. "I'm sorry, he's sensitive. He didn't mean—"

"It's cool. Just go to your lesson."

Ryan nodded and rushed out the door, hoping to catch him up. He ran round the sharp corners of the winding corridors, clutching his booms tightly. He hoped he would catch Remus before—

SLAM!

Ryan blinked, waiting for his vision to focus. He could see the arched ceiling, but it was so blurred…

Wait, ceiling?

He propped himself on to his elbows and was greeted by the sight of mud-caked trouser shins. "Are you alright?" a husky tenor voice asked.

"I-I think."

Ryan looked up at the perpetrator, and was struck by the thought that, perhaps he should be thankful that Remus took off so suddenly.

Before him stood a tall man, covered in dirt. Beneath the muck of the jumper was a proud lion—a Gryffindor. His long, chocolate hair was windswept; it seemed untameable and tousled, but in a controlled way. His skin was slightly sun-kissed and seeming smooth, like marble. He didn't seem like the other students… he seemed more exotic. He had gleaming emerald eyes, which emitted radiating warmth. It made heat rush to Ryan's face, just by keeping that concerned stare.

"Here, let me help you," he said.

The stranger extended his hand, which Ryan took gratefully. It occurred to him that his hand was perfectly enveloped by the stranger's larger hand. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I was at fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"I was rushing around heedlessly. I apologise."

The stranger laughed. "We could do this all day." He bent down and picked up the fallen books. He handed them to Ryan. "I must be going now. I'm late. Goodbye."

He walked away. Ryan smiled and blushed, and continued on his way. He needed to thank Remus later…

From the shadows, Steph stepped out, watching Ryan walk away. She sighed and leant on the wall. "It's such a shame. Why do things have to change?" She began to walk to the Arithmancy classroom. "The paint will fade, the roses with wither… and the carefully constructed wall they placed around their hearts will crumble before their eyes, exposing their all too fragile hearts." She paused before the classroom and shrugged. "Well, it could be fun."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, and special thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! I really appreciated it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the support this fanfiction! I didn't expect so many reviews... 25, you're all so amazing!**

**Special birthday wishes to Ryan, the inspiration behind the character! You're amazing, my love (:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ryan looked around, surveying the common room. He had been doing this for the past four weeks, filtering through the masses in an attempt to find that mystery man. The man was an enigma—Ryan had confided in Remus about it a week ago, and he too was perplexed about it. Ryan had yet to mention how he hoped to see him in the common room one day.

Perhaps in his confusion, Ryan had simply seen the badge wrong. It was a possibility that he had mistaken gold for yellow. Maybe he was a Hufflepuff?

He sighed and sat back. Remus sat down next to him on the sofa. Time had lapsed, and the pair were growing closer daily. "You keep looking around. What are you looking for?"

"No one," Ryan said quickly.

Remus smirked and patted Ryan's shoulder. "Oh, you slipped up there. It's a person, huh?"

Ryan blushed brilliantly. "A-ah, that's not what… oh, look! It's Sirius!"

Remus crossed his arms and pouted. "That was a low blow."

"No, I mean Sirius is coming over here as we speak."

"Moony!" Sirius called.

Sirius ran over, brandishing his broomstick like a weapon. He carried with him a black duffel bag, embroidered with his family crest.

"Morning guys," Sirius said.

"Good morning," Ryan replied.

Remus looked up at Sirius and smiled. "Good morning! When am I meeting you later?" he asked.

"After Lunch, in the Foyer. And if you're not cheering me on, I won't talk to you ever again," Sirius said with a pout.

"Of course I will mate, you know I always do. I don't go for the sport, let's face it."

Ryan frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought James would have told you. He's announcing it to everyone," Remus said.

Sirius grinned and pointed to his broomstick. "It's Quidditch try-outs, today after Lunch! You guys have a free, so you're coming and supporting me!"

Ryan readjusted his glasses and frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I'm not a fan of Quidditch."

"Neither is Moony, but he still comes to every game, and some practices."

Ryan chuckled a little. He knew the true motive behind Remus' interest in the game was the man in uniform, getting sweaty. "I'm sure he does. How nice of him," Ryan said.

"Of course he's coming. I'll see you at breakfast Pads," Remus said quickly.

Sirius nodded and walked away, a certain spring in his step. Ryan began to laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus said, laughing a bit himself.

Ryan stretched up and moaned. "Well, I suppose it will be interesting to observe Sirius being competitive. He's forceful as it is, it would be intriguing to see it in competition."

Remus laughed and stood up. "Come on, I'm starving. I want… bacon."

"You never have bacon."

"I just want meat."

Ryan frowned and then gasped. "Oh, right. It's a full moon tonight, of course you'll be craving."

Remus clambered through the portrait hole. "Cravings… I've never had them before though."

They began their journey to the Great Hall. "No, you wouldn't have. You've only just began the transition. I bet you've been feeling more wolfish too, maybe even growling?"

Remus was about to deny any growling, when a flashback occurred. "When I was angry with you at the start of the year," he began slowly, "I felt a growl coming, but I didn't physically."

"That would have been due to the lunar position. Don't worry though; you're a calm person, so the growls won't affect you that much."

Remus nodded and waved at the half-awake portrait of the Dozing Damsel. "Right, but what about these cravings?"

Ryan removed his glasses and began to clean them. "Well, towards the full moon, you'll want meat, and the metallic taste of blood. It's your hunter instincts and primal desires becoming dominant. I think because this is your first time craving, it won't be as strong as it normally would be."

"Fantastic. It's just what I always wanted."

"Sorry, but that's just what happens. You'll develop ways to deal with it, and all the other things that entail maturing. For example, steak works well, because it can be served raw. This morning, I suggest you fill up on bacon and sausage. Bread and other carbohydrates will simply intensify your hunger."

"Oh, the Little Red wolf suddenly makes more sense," Remus said with a smile.

Ryan laughed. "We really have to stop with the inside jokes. I think Sirius is getting annoyed with them."

"Oh, he's such a child."

"Isn't that his appeal?"

Remus smirked. "Amongst other things."

They finally reached the Great Hall, and a seat beside the other Marauders. "So, are you worried about today?" James asked Sirius.

"Nah, you know I'm the best. You'll keep me on the team."

"Not if there's someone better. As a head Boy, I'm so-so, as the Captain, I'm tough but fair."

"You used to love me Prongs. What changed? Is it because of my affair with Moony? Because it meant nothing to me, you know that!" Sirius leant in to Remus. "I'm kidding. You're the one for me. Love you, babe."

Remus coughed to hide his blush. "Don't be so arrogant, you know James will choose fairly."

"Of course, that's why we love him. But I … I was practising all summer with James. I think I can make it."

Remus smiled softly and grabbed the plate of bacon. "Don't judge me… I'm going to eat all this."

Peter frowned. "Are you that hungry?"

"No, it's a craving wolf… thing. Ask Ryan later."

Remus felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and smiled. "Good morning, Stephanie."

Steph smiled brightly. "Good morning, you two!"

Remus was beginning to acclimatise to Steph's strange attire. Today, she wore a sable peasant shirt, with a crimson collar. Her slate gypsy skirt reached her ankles, showing her ruby boots. A white bow lay carefully on top of her hair. Just as he was getting used to the strange clothing, he was becoming aware of the patterns in her clothing. Steph never repeated an outfit, but always wore a skirt, had black or red somewhere in her outfit, and bow on her head. She always seemed like she belonged in a different time, a different place to this.

"Can we help you, Stephanie?" Ryan asked.

Steph sighed and flattened her shirt. "You can help me spread the word. I've cancelled my morning classes, so no Literature for you guys, and no Arithmancy for the fifth-years."

Ryan groaned quietly, but Steph obviously heard. A proud smile spread across her face. "Are you alright?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm not. I think I'm on the verge of collapse. Do you know what time I was up to last night? Four a.m. And do you know why I was up?"

"Is you room still scaring you?" Ryan asked sympathetically.

Steph paused, as though an epiphany had struck. "Actually… indeed it is. But no, I was up marking those essays I asked you write." She put her hands on her hips. "When I set a minimum of two rolls of parchment, I'm expecting you to write two to three rolls."

Remus and Ryan both looked away, a blush creeping on to their cheeks. Sirius grinned. "How much did they write?"  
"Remus wrote seven in his tiny writing, Ryan wrote ten, Lily wrote six… six was the minimum I was given. I'm looking at marking sixty-six rolls of parchment at least."

Remus smiled vaguely. He remembered writing that essay… he hadn't expected to have such a passionate view on '_Hexed_', but the play had left a mark on him. They were only an Act in, and they hadn't looked a great deal at character development, relationships or themes, but the class were obviously enjoying it.

He began to pile his plate with bacon. "So, what will be researching?"

Steph shrugged. "I don't know. I want you guys to pick a book we've discussed in class, no matter how briefly, and write an essay on it. It can be on themes, character development, symbols… whatever you decide. The minimum is two scrolls." She paused and then winked. "A maximum of four, and I mean it."

She giggled and walked up to the professor's table, waving insanely at Professor Kettleburn. Sirius laughed. "What a weird professor."

Ryan nodded and looked at Remus. "Shall we wait for Lily and then head to the Library? It would be easier to concentrate there than in the Common Room."

"Sure," Remus said behind his hand. He swallowed a large chunk of bacon and moaned. "You know… I can't decide if these cravings are a bad for or not. It's like heaven when it's being indulged."

"Its trouble when you can't," Ryan warned.

James banged his fist on the table and looked at Remus, fire burning in his hazel eyes. "Right, help me out here, Moony. You have that… thing I lack."

"Charisma, intelligence, wit, logic, common sense," Remus began to list.

"Arrogance," James snorted.

"No, you have that, Prongs."

Ryan chuckled. "You know, I don't understand these nicknames you have. I mean, I understand Remus', but Prongs doesn't even seem like a word most days."

"It is," Remus said.

"I know it is it just doesn't seem like nickname material."

James shook his index finger at Ryan. "Ah-ah-ah… let's not ruin all our secrets in one go." He turned back to Remus. "Anyway, I can't decide, who I should try-out first, who should be last… help?"

Remus rest his chin on his propped up hand and sighed thoughtfully. "The Keeper has the most stressful job. The blame falls on him whenever you lose. You need someone who deals with stress and pressure well. You should keep that try-out until last—that way more people will be there to watch."

"Right," James said, scribbling this down.

"Do the Chasers first, because you can give examples of what you want to see from them. And then the other groups can see what a try-out entails, so everyone is on an even footing."

"Great idea, Moons!"

"Then… the Seekers and then the Beaters," Remus said, chewing his bacon thoughtfully.

James nodded excitedly. "Right, because Seeker is a closer position to Chaser than a Beater is!"

"There's that… and I think the longer we make Sirius wait for his go, the more fun it will be for me," Remus said.

Sirius groaned and stirred his porridge. "Come on, Moons, show me some support."

"I'm coming to a two hour event to watch you fly for the matter of three minutes, when I hate the sport. That's pretty supportive, Sirius," Remus said dryly.

Just then, Lily appeared next to Ryan, her hair in disarray, and her tie crooked. She grabbed some toast and groaned. "I thought for sure I wasn't going to make it in time for Lit!"

Ryan and Remus exchanged a worried glance. A late Lily meant a Lily who had very little sleep. This in turn meant she was snappy, harsh and violent. Neither wanted to tell her that her rushing was unnecessary…

"Aw, you shouldn't have bothered, love. Literature is cancelled," James said with a suave smile.

There was a pause, an agonising, tense pause. Ryan and Remus inched along the bench, trying to get some distance from her. "James," she said, menacingly quiet.

"Yes, love?"

There was a small explosion, and scrambled egg covered James' face. Lily glared dangerously. "Don't. Call. Me. _Love_!" she spat.

Ryan's hand darted across the space he had created, and latched on to Lily's arm. "We have some work to do… why don't we grab some food and head over to the Library? Or we can just grab some books and take them outside—it's such a nice day. We can have a study picnic… won't that be fun?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, let's do that! It'll be easier if we do the work together, and away from… witnesses," Remus said.

Lily tore her glare from James, and looked at the pair. They flinched away. She giggled. "That sounds nice! Sure, let's go for it!" she said brightly.

She flounced off, swinging her bag over her shoulder. Ryan and Remus stood up to follow her. "How the hell did you do that?" James asked, wiping egg from his glasses.

"We listen," Remus said.

"Perhaps if you gave her what she wanted, she would be more inclined to keep your breakfast on your plate," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

They walked off, leaving James to clear up his egg accident. "Moony! Foyer after Lunch! You've made me scared now!" Sirius called with a pout.

A few girls giggled—stupid, airy, vapid whores that followed Sirius around like he was God. Remus growled violently and froze, horrified. "U-uh, yeah. Don't worry, bye!" He said, rushing out the door.

Ryan sighed. "I wasn't warned about all this running."

He ran after Remus. He knew he'd never catch up to him, not when he was running on wolf energy. He called out to him. "Remus, wait!"

Remus stopped, and turned to him. His eyes seemed to shimmer as it reflected the morning light. "I growled," he said quietly. He blinked, and the shimmer left—they were unshed tears.

"Yes, but he didn't hear. No one heard you," Ryan said.

"I should be growling in the first place!" Remus snapped. He rubbed his eyes. "Sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry. Let's catch up to Lily and go outside… the fresh air will make you feel better."

Remus nodded. "You go; I'll get the picnic and meet you outside."

"Okay, what books would you like?"

Remus looked out the window, in to the Forbidden Forest. He laughed knowingly. "Little Red Riding Hood."

Ryan smiled sadly and walked away. Remus sighed and head up the main stair case, to the kitchens. His mind wandered to the summer…

Summer was hard on Remus. He's become used to spending his full moons with his friends, going on adventures, letting his wolf play and be free… during the summer, his father took precautions.

On the day of the full moon, Remus was locked in a cage in the cellar.

Remus understood, really. They'd done it for the past twelve years, and he'd come to embrace the darkness and loneliness. If anything, it had prepared him for the lonely mornings in the castle. His father had done him a favour.

By locking him up, he was preparing him for the danger full moons.

By keeping him alone for days on end, he was preparing him for the isolation of his adulthood.

By hating his son for being what he was, he was really loving him.

His dad loved him really. It was true… dad loved him.

He looked up, and saw the bowl of fruit. He smiled and tickled the pear. The portrait swung open, and he climbed through. The house elves gasped and ran over, bowing frantically as they did so. It was an odd sight to behold.

"Mister Moon is back so soon! Breakfast just finished!" said an elderly house elf with a squeaky voice.

Remus smiled kindly. "Morning, Miffy. My friends and I were hoping we could have some breakfast food, since we missed breakfast."

A few house elves giggled excitedly, and scurried off. Miffy smiled. "Miffy is happy to see Mister Moon again. He hasn't been for a while. Would Mister Moon like something special in his picnic?"

"Lots of meat please… and tea."

"Yes, yes, Mister Moon. You is so skinny, Miffy is scared she isn't feeding you enough!" She suddenly squeaked nervously. "I is not meaning to make offence to Mister Moon! Miffy would never! Miffy only worries! Miffy is a stupid, stupid, house elf—"

"That's enough! You do well, Miffy. I just… do a lot of running. I can't get enough of your food," Remus said soothingly.

Miffy laughed and shook her head. She grabbed a pitcher from the shelf and placed it on the counter. She clicked her fingers, and pumpkin juice began to fill it. "Mister Moon is too kind for Mister Moon's own good. Mister Moon is nice boy."

"Thanks you, Miffy."

The other house elves rushed over, carrying a wicker basket. "Here you are, young sir!" one said.

He grabbed the basket. "Thank you."

Miffy lifted the pitcher up to Remus, her legs quivering. "H-here Mister Moon goes," she said.

Remus took it from her. "Be careful, Miffy."

"I is, Mister Moon. Miffy is very careful."

Remus bid his goodbye, and left the kitchen, making a bee-line to the lake. He made it there in less than seven minutes, a feat he was proud of. He was there long before Lily and Ryan. He took the time to set up breakfast, and admire the view.

He sat on the soft grass, and inhaled the earth scent of freshly-mown lawn. Perhaps it was because of his primal wolf senses, but to him the unrefined aromatherapy of the lake was far more soothing than the scented candles the girls had burned during the night. The murky, earthy smell of the lake drifted around Remus, calming him down. He lay back on the spongy grass, feeling each individual blade of grass stroked the bare flesh of his neck and hands. Sighing softly, Remus removed his tie and grey sweater, and unfastened his top button. His hand hovered above the second button, his fingers skating temptingly over the cool plastic. It would be nice to rid him of the excess layers, but the danger of exposing his scars was too great. His hands dropped to his sides, and he closed his eyes slowly. He felt the faintest whisper of the wind caress him, and the intense sun rays bathe him in warmth. This must be what it's like to be truly at peace, a small part of him thought. He covered his eyes and looked up, to be greeted by that strange green colour…

"Wow, Remus, you go all out for a picnic," Lily said, a slightly awed tone evident in her tired voice.

"How did you manage this?" Ryan asked.

"That's a marauder secret, and I'm not at liberty to divulge this information. Just be happy I'm feeding you, and you're away from James," Remus said.

"He gets worse every year. Heaven help the woman who's saddled with that jerk."

"He's not a bad guy, Lily. You can't keep judging him on misconceptions. You think he's all about women—"

"Which he is," Lily interjected.

Remus sat up and sighed. "This old conversation…"

Ryan sat next to Remus, away from the lake. "You do this often?"

Remus laughed a weary, tired laugh. "More often than I'd like to admit, Ryan. Don't tell James I'm trying to put in a good word for him, though."

"And don't tell him I talk about him. I'll never hear the end of it," Lily moaned.

The picnic was an enjoyable time, the trio exchanging inside jokes and hints on their chosen subjects. There were few people Remus enjoyed spending time with… his Hogwarts family. The marauders, of course were part of that elite—James was like the big brother, because of the confidence and protective side to him. Sirius was the middle brother, the one who tried for nothing, but still managed to shine. The one who took nothing seriously and everything for granted. Peter was like the little brother, trying desperately to earn approval the family had given him years ago.

If you followed that, Lily was the sister-in-law. She was honest, sometimes a bit crass… but amazingly sincere and fiery with things she believed in.

And then there was Ryan… the only one he had let in easily. He hadn't expected to like him, but Remus had. He was the calming influence on the family, the one with the cool logic. Remus was yet to find a role to suit him, but he would in time.

And then there was Remus… "Mommy Moony". He didn't understand how he was motherly, but there it was—his appointed role.

"Remus, you've been quiet the entire trip back," Lily said.

Remus frowned and looked around; he was in the foyer, exactly five minutes before Lunch. He laughed and turned to Ryan. He smiled brightly. "Thank you."

Ryan dropped his voice. "Well, I didn't think you'd want to miss Sirius in his uniform."

"It's always the quiet ones who are the most sex-obsessed."

"I resent that."

"I heard sex," Sirius said, putting his arm around Lily.

Lily smiled. "Yes. We were discussing things James doesn't get. That was Remus' suggestion, mine was 'washed'."

"Harsh, but fair. I love you, Evans."

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't."

Sirius laughed. "So, are you coming to watch?"

"I'm afraid not, see you."

Lily stalked away in to the Great Hall. Sirius shrugged and grinned. "James has already started! Let's go!"

* * *

James surveyed the chaser hopefuls and grinned. "So, who wants to be up first?"

A lone girl stood forward, a determined look on her face. She tied her long, oak hair up and grinned. The sun glinted off her hair, showing a shimmering rainbow of bright gold and bronze multi-tones. Amber eyes winked at James and she mounted broomstick. "Come on, Jamie, like I'm passing up a challenge!"

Remus recognised the girl and laughed. He turned to Ryan. "That's Kelly Magcroft. She's your age, do you know her?"

"I know her by reputation. She's 'one of the boys', correct?"

Lily giggled. Ryan jumped back. "When did you get here?" he demanded.

Lily ignored him. "That's her, alright. You have to love that about her!"

"Oh, not if you're in sixth-year, you don't. The girls think she's weird."

"She is… but surely that's a good thing?"

"I think it is."

Remus laughed and watched Kelly soar above them. She waved over at them, and then sped off, Quaffle in hand. When she had got that, no one would know.

James applauded loudly. "Alright, Kelly!" He turned to the other Chasers. "So, who wants to go next?"

Remus sat back and watched the Chasers fly, one by one. Some were fast, others not so much… a few flew at speeds that exceeded all others. But he didn't care for the Chasers. He wanted the Beaters…

"Oh, look, those must be the Beaters."

Sure enough, Sirius stood among the eater hopefuls. He surveyed the stands and then started to wave mildly. He grabbed the boy next to him and pointed up to them. Remus smiled as Sirius' form became clearer, more defined. Sirius and his friend hovered in front of them.

"Bloody hell, Evans! This has to be a first…" Sirius said.

"I'm proving a point. This doesn't count as me giving a damn," she warned.

"Fair enough. You know his hair still turns green randomly. It happened last night when we were in the dorms. Don't you think you should—?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. He was vulgar to me on the train, wasn't he, Ryan?"

But Ryan couldn't answer. Words flooded his mind, yet not one trickled to his mouth. He sat agape, hoping that _he_ would talk first. Pleading to whatever deity was on duty today that he wouldn't have to speak first.

The Sirius' friend smiled. "Hello."

"H-hello," Ryan said timidly.

Remus looked at the pair and gasped suddenly. "Oh!"

Ryan's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously behind the stranger. Remus laughed and smiled. Sirius shrugged and looked over at Ryan. "Again with that werewolf book? What's that got to do with your work?"

"Remus is doing 'Little Red Riding Hood' for his report. This time it's completely relevant," Ryan said.

The stranger looked and the book and smiled brightly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't recognise you— you look different when you're not sprawled on the floor."

There was a sudden silence, which has abruptly broken by Sirius laughing. "You might want to rephrase that."

He sighed. "I see… another innuendo I'll never understand?"

"That's 'cos you're too much of a gentlemen, Nick."

Ryan tilted his head. "Your name is Nick?"

Nick leant forward on his broomstick and extended his arm. "My name is Nicholas Latanée, pleased to re-meet you."

Ryan smiled and accepted his hand. "My name is Ryan Lancaster. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, you're a Lancaster? So, we're probably cousins, twice removed and separated by divorce, or something along those lines," Nick said with a smile.

Ryan chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "No doubt."

Lily crossed her arms and sat back. "Tch. That tart Leigh-Ann has the nerve to call me a mudblood because I'm from a muggle-born. She's inbred for Merlin's sake!" she spat.

"Thanks," chorused Sirius and Nick. Ryan chuckled.

"So, are you trying out?" Nick asked.

"Oh, heavens, no!" Ryan cried. Then he paused, replaying what he just said. "I mean… I'm not an athletic person."

"It's okay, I understand what you meant."

"Oh…"

Remus sighed and nudged Sirius. "Shouldn't you be scoping out the competition?"

"I have it in the—"

"He won't let you on the team if you're not the best."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms. "You're mean today."

"You're easy to tease today. Good luck and you'll be great."

Sirius grinned and tugged on Nick's sleeve. "C'mon, let's go."

Nick nodded and smiled at Ryan. "Nice seeing you again. Goodbye."

"Umm…"

But it was too late. Nick and Sirius had flown to join the other hopefuls. Remus shook his head. "Well, that was painful."

"I have never been so nervous," Ryan said, his voice shaking.

"I noticed. Your voice squeaked at some point."

"Oh no!" he cried, burying his head in his hands.

"There, there… Nick is a great guy. He won't have judged you for it."

"I thought you didn't know him!"

Remus laughed. "Well… I've never considered him to be 'an Adonis in robes' or 'a gentleman—'"

"Point taken!" Ryan said hurriedly. He sighed. "Well, it's safe to say I was less than articulate."

"Oh, _now_ you remember your big boy words!"

"…Sirius."

"Come on, Ryan, you know I wouldn't tease you is this was a big deal. Nick will just think you're shy, he won't have noticed that you were nervous."

Lily frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"You missed my initiation in to puberty," Ryan said dryly.

Lilly giggled. "Why is that sardonic wit only cute on you? Anyway, let's go. Sirius has already seen me, so it's a matter of time before he tells James. I will _not_ be here when he does."

"I promised Sirius I'd watch him. I won't hear the end of it if I leave. You go ahead and I'll catch up when he's done."

"Kay. Ryan?"

Ryan stood up and flattened his uniform. "I can only endure so much humiliation. I think I'll head on back and prepare for tonight. I'll see you at dinner."

The pair walked away, discussing the likelihood of avoiding James. Remus turned his attention back to the Beaters. Sirius was up now; if the doubts of his abilities were still present, the adrenaline hid them brilliantly. He sat upon his broomstick confidently, that infamous Black swagger apparent in the way he soared past the giggling fifth-year spectators. He tossed his bat in the air and let it fall in his other hand. Then, he readied himself for the Bludger.

Ryan had been wrong. It was true that Remus enjoyed seeing Sirius in that uniform… but that wasn't why he loved to watch him play.

It was the passion. Sirius, despite being the most flamboyant and flippant marauder, lacked the motivation to do much. His laidback, care-free attitude made him the near polar opposite of Remus. Pranks and Quidditch were the only things that seemed to stir Sirius and make him _want_ to work. It made him want to apply himself, made him want to do well, made him want to try, and persevere and feel. Seeing Sirius like that… even for a fleeting moment was worth the hours of tedious try-outs.

Sirius was always worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on chapter four… believe me, I did not expect this. Thank y****ou so much for all your support! And a special thank you to a review I received recently, correcting Steph's German in chapter 2. I'll take extra care to ensure all German is correct in the future! Thanks for letting me know!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my Kelly, as I wish her all the best in her dance show, which should be very soon. It's also a congratualtions for doing so well on her dance exam.**

**Here's an interesting sidenote-**** it's my birthday on Sunday, so you guys can leave me a review as a present! Just think… I can now legally use magic outside of school! Sweet or what?**

**This was a longer author's note than usual… I apologise for that. I promise, you'll see the plot developing properly soon. I promise!**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter four, and leave a review please! They make my day!**

**Chapter 4**

October dawned, and the gloom of September had seemingly faded overnight. The grounds outside were a glimmering multi-tone of reds, yellows and oranges. Even the pumpkins for the Halloween Banquet had sprung up overnight. The pupils were back in to their old routine of lessons, meals and bed… life seemed right in the castle.

James scribbled his work out furiously, muttering under his breath. Alice watched in a bewildered fixation. "Now _there_ is some good gossip—James Potter actually does his work. Will the wonders ever cease?"

Sirius laughed boisterously and put his arm around James. "Hardly. I know my Prongs, and he would not spend precious eating time on work. This would be the Quidditch team, correct?"

"Yeah… I promised to post the results tonight on the board, and so far, I've only decided on a Seeker, two Chasers and a possible Keeper," James said with a sigh.

"No Beaters?" Alice asked.

"The Chasers are priority right now. I need just one more…"

Remus rolled his eyes and drank his orange juce. He began to re-read today's Potions homework.

'_Alchemy is a combination of Potions and the __Muggle study of 'Chemistry'. Egyptian alchemists are credited with being the first to endevour in the study, creating gold from less precious metals. Alchemy operates on the principle of equivelant exchange. The fundamental property of this is: obtaining can only take place if something of equal value is first lost. For example—'_

"Remus, could you explain more about Chemistry? It sounds like a fascinating study. Please?" Ryan asked.

"Later, okay? I want to—James, your hair is green _again_!"

"I like it now… I think I pull it off. Look at me, I'm beautiful!" James said, ruffling his hair as he so often did.

Alice, the resident fashionista, clicked her tongue in annoyance. There were times where you could hardly believe calm, cool and collected Alice was friends with fiery, opinionated Lily. One of the few things they did hold on mutual ground, though, was their immense hatred of James Potter.

Sirius frowned at Alice, as though just noticing her presence. "Speaking of hair, how is yours doing that, Alice?"

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Dunno… It looks all blonde… and then at the top it's… not."

Remus took a sharp intake of breath and glanced at Alice. Most men in the Muggle world knew it was best to not tell a woman about her roots. The Muggle men knew the painful consequences. The wizards on the other hand…

Shockingly, Alice shrugged. "I don't know. Lily beached my hair in the summer, and now it's… doing this."

Remus laughed and put away his Potions essay. "That's _bleached_, Ally."

"Oh, yeah, that. Is it supposed to do this?"

"Yes, don't worry. It's a perfectly natural process. If you prefer it blonde, you can bleach it again."

Alice frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "No… I liked being a dark haired beauty, and if you have any sarcastic comment to make, Black, I suggest you keep it to yourself."

This consequently sparked an argument on the injustice of denying a man his right to joke when the punchline is so easy. Remus shrugged, and tore a piece of toast off. "So, Ryan, why the sudden interest in Muggles?"

"Well, there are so many differences between us that it's interesting to have a basic understanding of their habits, beliefs and the way they've flourished without the assistance of magic."

A low, venomous chuckle caused the group to turn. Behind them stood a tall Slytherin girl, who sneered at Ryan. Her claret hair flowed freely, tumbling down her white shirt, drawing attention to her open buttons and cleavage. Her cold steel eyes stared at them, an arrogant gleam mocking them.

"Something funny, Leigh-Ann?" Alice hissed.

"Oh, not funny… I just find it amusing," she said, her voice an earthy, husky murmur. "I mean, really, a Lancaster taking interest in Muggles? And a Potter and a Black too… Sirius, honey, I didn't see you at Narcissa's wedding last week. It was simply divine!"

Sirius smirked. "Well, _honey_," he said, stressing the petname, "I thought that, with you, Cissy and husband dearest there… with all that ego in one room, you wouldn't have room for lil ol' me."

She flicked her hair back. "You may mock all you want, but your fraternising with half-bloods and mudbloods has—"

"Don't call her that," James said, standing up. He glared harshly at Leigh-Ann, his fists clenching.

Leigh-Ann shrugged and tugged her shirt down. "Whatever. This is a waste of my precious time. All I request is that you stop dirtying the pure-blood name with your ridiculous sympathy for… lesser people." She smiled sweetly. "I bid you adieu, gentlemen."

"What a bitch," Alice said darkly, as Leigh-Ann stalked back to the Slytherin table.

Remus frowned. As one of the minority of his friends to be raised in a Muggle environment, he often felt like that he was missing a big part of knowledge. He had no clue how the wizarding families did things, or how extreme their views on half-bloods and Muggle-borns truly were.

"Are you guys all raised like that…?" he asked tentatively.

"Not all of us. My family are Muggle-sympathisers. Mother finds them adorable," Ryan said.

"Mine are indifferent," James said. "They're happy to ignore them and continue with their lives."

"Mine have no control over me, so it makes no difference," Sirius said with a grin.

Alice shook her head. "It's just scum like her, who swan around like they own the place. Not all pure-bloods are bad. It's just people like… well… did you see '_The Prophet'_?"

The Marauders shook their heads. Alice sighed. "There's been an increase on attacks on Muggles. These guys just swoop in, torture and kill these poor Muggles… and disappear like that. It's a mystery. The Ministry has no clue who's doing it, but they think it's an organised syndicate—like a… mafia?"

"Wow, so some people are _that_ elitist, huh?"

"Well, you're half-blood, right? Don't you know about this kind of thing?"

Remus paused and shook his head. "No, I was raised by my father. He's Muggle… he didn't know I'd end up being magical…"

He glanced out the window, to the autumn leaves falling. The leaves fell like snowflakes, gently descending to the ground. It was beautiful sight, watching the hues of yellow and red blend in to a—

Strange… that yellow looked vaguely blue-ish in tint. Perhaps his eyes were playing up again… why was his head suddenly pounding?

"Moony, you look pale. Are you OK?" Sirius asked.

To lie or be honest… that was the dilemna. It was an odd thing to hallucinate colours… he hadn't heard of such a ting before. Perhaps it was fatigue… He hadn't slept much, after all.

"I… feel ill," he said finally.

Sirius put his hand on Remus' forehead. "You're burining up… go back to bed and meet us at Lunch."

Remus nodded. "I think I will… bye."

He gathered his things and hastely waited, trying desperately to hide that nagging feeling that he was going insane. It was normal to see things with a fever… headaches caused that kind of thing. He was fine.

He flew up the main stairs, determined to get away from the loud clattering of the Great Hall. His heart was palpitating to an extreme speed, sending his head spinning. The pain was unbearable—it was as though his limbs were on fire. He only felt like this during a transformation… surely he couldn't… it was morning! And almost a half moon for that matter. He was fine and sane. He was—

"I'm not insane," he said aloud, angry at his subconscious.

A scared Hufflepuff girl looked up at him. "I-If you say so, mister…"

* * *

Nick caught up to Sirius in the Foyer, flirting shamelessly with a gaggle of giggling sixth-year girls. "Sorry ladies, I need him," he said.

They groaned and continued grudgingly on to their lessons. Sirius put his arms up in protest. "Hey, I was working my magic!"

"They weren't even legal!"

"There wasn't a creepy age difference between us. Don't be so… oh, what's the word… boring."

Nick sighed and grabbed Sirius' arm. "Let's go, Romeo. We're staring a new topic today, so we need to be on time."

"Romeo?"

"It mystifies me that you didn't take Muggle Studies."

Sirius laughed and walked with Nick across the grounds, discussing who they thought would make the team this year. After five minutes of walking, they finally reached the usual meeting place for Care of Magical Creatures.

Care of Magical Creatures was one of Sirius' favourite lessons. He adored being surrounded by the open space of the Hogwarts grounds, and feeling the air whip through his long onyx hair. He loved admiring the creatures that were paraded in front of them. He even loved correcting some of the know-it-all Slytherins, who acted to cool to care. He loved the freedom they had.

It was a well-kept secret that Sirius was a good student. Oh, sure, he was sent out of a lesson at least twice a week, had detention most Fridays, and had a reputation as something of a Joker… but he had talent, and that was the main thing.

Charms and incantations were easily memerised. Potion ingredients, he could list off at the drop of a hat. And magical creatures…

He'd always exceled in this lesson. Nick was, better than him, granted, but Sirius provided close competition. He loved all creatures—Demiguises, Kneazles, Manticores… Werewolves…

What was wrong with Remus today, anyway? He seemed more… wolfish, of late. Ever since the Lancaster boy had been joining them, Remus seemed edgier, more aggressive. Perhaps it was Ryan's influence that was making Remus so on edge.

Professor Kettleburn appeared before them, wearing his trademark marroon cloak. He was an impressive man, large in stature, presence and in size. He was possibly the only person at Hogwarts to come close to matching his aid, Hagrid. Time had been kind to him—few wrinkles blemished his wide face and he betrayed no sign of withering. Were it not for the fact that his body had submitted in its battle with gravity, and the silvery hair that grew on his head, he would look much younger than his eighty-seven years.

He addressed his students in his his rumbling tenor. "Morning, class! I have a treat for you today!"

Leigh-Ann, who had been absent for most of the previous month, sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't you always?"

Professor Kettleburn stroked his fading grey beard, contemplatively. He apparently, had opted to ignore the cutting comment. "Now, who can tell me who Eris was?"

There was a quiet mumble amongst the students. Sirius grinned. Time for the Joker to come in to play. "Come on, Prof, you know how this works. You'll ask a question, we won't know, I'll make some smartass comment that secretly amuses you, and then Nicky-boy here," he said, patting Nick's back "will swoop in and save the day. Can we just skip that today?"

"Oh good, it's not just me noticing the rut we're stuck in," Kettleburn said with a smile.

Nick sighed. "Eris was the Greek goddess of discord and strife. She was the one who provided Paris with the golden apple, for the fairest of them all, thus starting the Trojan war."

"Outstanding, m'boy! Now, what do you think she has to do with today's lesson?"

Sirius raised his hand slowly. "They're a species of the 'Allures', right? Like Nymphs and stuff."

"…Correct… should I be on the look out for some indication of impending doom?"

The other students laughed. Sirius merely bowed dramatically. "I was due a shining moment at some point, Prof! Where's your faith?"

"Do you care to elaborate on what an Allure is?"

A smirk. "Not really… you know how shy I get! I simply abhor the limelight."

This earned a few hearty chuckles from his classmates. Professor Kettleburn rolled his eyes. "Mr Latanée?"

Nick looked down. "They're a collection of species that have… an allure to them, I suppose. They creatures that bewitch wizards and Muggles, be it with looks, voices, or with any other characteristic they have at their… disposal…"

"Correct! Eris are a form of Allure. They attract people in… an unconventional way. She was the goddess of strife… and likewise they become a being of strife. They're that intangible love you want to possess, but can never hold. Perhaps it's because of circumstance, or maybe tradition… but they take that form."

Liam, the tallest of the Ravenclaw congregation, raised his hand. "So these chicks… they're dangerous?"

"Dangerous, yes. But 'chicks', as you so ignorantly put it… this is what makes the Eris so special. They're the only Allure breed that has male counterparts."

Nick looked up. "They can be men…"

"Indeed. They take any form, as long as they cause strife in the heart."

"Could you give us an example of strife?"

Kettleburn frowned. "Well, let's say a woman from a high-class wizard family meets an Eris. That Eris would probably be… some form of servant, or someone of a lower class."

"Someone they can't have…"

"Exactly. Now Allures include Veelas, Nymphs, Sirens, Eris and Mermaids. Now, who besides Nick knows the difference between a mermaid and a siren?"

No one raised their hands. Nick sighed and raised his.

"No, no, Nick, I think now would be a good time to introduce my own Allure."

From the paddock emerged a young woman. She looked younger than most of the students, with her soft face framed by tumbling curls. Her lips were shaped like a rose petal, with the exact same shade of pink. Even in the grossly misfitting workclothes, and clumsy combat boots, she looked strangely elegant walking towards them—a seraphic vision clad in khaki. It was her eyes that were the most striking— a deep, wooden brown which gleamed with an experienced weariness.

"This is Eleanor Dalby, and she'll be my new assisstant. Eleanor, can you tell them the difference between a siren and a mermaid."

Eleanor frowned at the class, with a look which said '_you-should-know-this'_ and then sighed. "The difference... their apperance, the location they are indiginous to, the food they eat, the pitch they sing at, mating—"

"I thought they could only be girls," piped a Slytherin, Courtney.

"You can be a mermaid and not be an Allure."

"Oh… how does that make sense?"

"You can be a Quidditch player and be a Seeker, but you don't have to be a Seeker to be a Quidditch player. Likewise you can be a mermaid and an Allure, but you don't have to be an Allure to be a mermaid."

"That was a quick analogy," Professor Kettleburn remarked.

Eleanor looked at him and flashed her eyebrows in a _'you-should-know-better'_ manner. "I'm always prepared."

Professor Kettleburn laughed loudly and grinned at his class. "She looks like a Pixie, enchants like a Nymph, but has the ferocity of a Hungarian Horntail. You should be careful around this one, boys. But what a woman she is!" His gaze suddenly focused beyond the class, and a bright grin illuminated his wide face. He waved over to the new figure. "And it seems another Allure has graced us. What a luck day, indeed! Steph, my pet, it's rare you trek this far from your books. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Steph grinned back and ran over manically, excitement evident in her eyes. "I wanted to see them! I know you said you'd show me later… but pretty please? I _have_ to see them!"

Professor Kettleburn waggled his sausage of an index finger at her teasingly. "Ah, ah, ah! Patience is a virtue. You should know this."

"Impatience is not a sin, though, so in theory, I'm fine. Please?"

Professor Kettleburn guffawed, a booming sound which disturbed the newly tames Porlocks in their pen. "Well, Hagrid should be here soon, and he'll take you to see your kittens, oh, impatient one."

"Cats?" Leigh-Ann cried, a contemptuous sneer playing on her flawless lips.

Steph spun around, with a child-like beam. "Chesire Cats! Oh, they are the most brilliant things! They have beautiful golden eyes, the softest fur…" Steph gushed, clasping her hands. Her eyes met Sirius' and she addressed him, as though they were the closest of friends. "Siri, has Rem told you about the book club? Will you be joining?"

Sirius chuckled at this, though it was drowned by the louder laughs of his peers. "I don't read for fun… or out of free will. Moony is the Marauder bookworm, I'm just the lovable Maverick."

"Oh, well shameless advertising anyway! You're all welcome!"

Eleanor clicked her tongue irratibly and crossed her arms, shooting a withering look at Steph. "Excuse me, but I'm trying to teach."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just… bored. I have nothing to do."

"Well, kindly take your boredom elsewhere. Clearly, we are busy."

The women stared at each other—Eleanor with an icy contempt and infinite loathing, Steph with a childish curiosity and oblivious smile. "I'm just standing back here. You won't notice I'm here, Ella!"

"Don't call me—"

Sirius raised his hand and started waving it. "Ella, I have a question!"

Eleanor sighed, clearly tired of the distractions. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

"Could Allures breed together? Like, a Nymph with a Mermaid? Actually… how do Mermaids breed?"

Nick chuckled and grinned at Sirius, who winked back. Typical Sirius… even when he was playing mediator, he was thinking of sex…

"A Nymph-Allure and a Mermaid-Allure couldn't breed—they're both female. An Eris-Allure could, in theory, breed with a Nymph-Allure; but bear in mind that Allures are immune to the charms of other Allures. We'll cover Mermaids in a few weeks, so we'll discuss mating then."

Just then, Hagrid appeared, carrying several large logs in his arms. "Here yeh go, Professor. Plenty o' wood here ter keep the fires goin' fer the—oh, sorry, Professor. Didn't mean ter disturb yeh."

It was then that Eleanor's short physique became gravely apparent. Standing beside Hagrid, Eleanor looked even more like a Pixie. Perhaps she was aware of this towering presence, or she possibly was reacting to being addressed as 'Professor', as she suddenly straightened up and spoke with a lofty importance.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Hagrid. Someone else beat you to it," Eleanor said, glaring at Steph.

Steph didn't flinch, and merely tugged on Hagrid's sleeve. She looked up to him with the smallest of pouts playing on her lips. Allure was right… she knew how to use her feminine tricks to beguile. "Will you show me the Chesire Cats, please? I'm being a hinderance, and I don't want to disturb Ella any farther…"

Hagrid flushed and dropped the logs in the pile of others. He offered his arm to Steph, who graciously accepted. "O' course yer not! An' o' course I'll show you them cats… they're beauts, aren't they? Had one o' them in me hand jus' before—a kitten, mind. Jus' curled up an' started ter purr at me."

Steph grinned and they walked away merrily, discussing Chesire Cats, and their cute appeals. Professor Kettleburn muttered something to Eleanor, who sighed. She looked at the class. "Well, I suppose we had better start on Veelas first. They are one of the most—"

"Couldn't we learn more about Eris?" Nick asked.

Professor Kettleburn laughed once again. "My, my Mr. Black… you certainly influenced Mr. Latanée. I suppose it couldn't hurt to deviate from the lesson… what do you say, Miss Dalby?"

"Oh… I suppose there's no harm. I'll just rearrange the lesson plans tonight." She pulled out her wand and pointed it towards the broom closet. "_Accio chairs_!"

Dozens of white plastic garden chairs came flying from the shed, soaring above the class' head and landing neatly in four rows. Two seats landed at the front. For the first time in their four years of Care of Magical Creatures, the seventh-years had a classroom.

"I had Hagird bring these out, just in case," she said. "Now Eris… the golden apple for the fairest of them all. It's a cute story, but all it really illustrates is the Eris' nature of revelaing themselves to Muggles. They can be rather dramatic in that respect; of course, it's dependant on the nature of the individual Eris."

"So, wait, they have personalities?" Liam asked.

Eleanor sighed. "Of course they do. They're virtually indistinguishable from humans."

"But if they're beasts—"

"Centaurs are beasts. Are you insinuating that Centaurs have no personality? To make that claim, you'd need to have same conception of personhood that wasn't philosophically vulgar. Many Muggle philosophers have endeavoured to solve this very problem of personhood. It's reasons like this that extremists in 1811 were halted in their campaign to classify Muggles as 'beasts'—that is, an unintelligent creature, who could not understand nor assist in the shaping of wizarding laws. Only Mermaids of the Allures are in the best category, or their own volition. Eris are 'beings'."

Nick raised his hand, rapidly scribing all that Eleanor had said. "So, how are we to distinguish Eris from humans? Are there any more differences we should be aware of?"

Eleanor smiled at Nick. This boy was swiftly becoming her favourite pupil. She recognised the yearning for knowledge his his large eyes.

"Well, physically they are identical, however, all Eris are pale. Some to the point of looking anaemic. Also, they tend to seem… perfect. They are the Mary-Sues of the creature world."

"What's a Mary-Sue?" asked a short Hufflepuff, Roger.

"It's… It's like… I can't give you a concrete definition. Ask the Librarian, or I hear you have a Literature professor here."

Sirus laughed. "You _just _sent her packing!"

Eleanor flushed. Clearly, she had no idea who the 'hinderance' had been. "O-oh. Anyway, they vary in nature, but they tend to fall perfectly in to either the introvert or extrovert grouping. It makes them seem almost… robotic."

Nick frowned. "And… in theory, they could masquerade as a wizard?"

"Oh, no. They have no magical powers. It is possible for them to marry in to wizarding families and have wizard children. The family need never know that they're an Eris."

"I see…"

Professor Kettleburn clapped his hands together. "That will do! I've seen all I need to see."

"Excuse me?"

Professor Kettleburn smiled and stood from his seat. "How would you feel about taking the seventh-years for their Monday and Thursday lessons?"

"Really? Wow! That would be—I mean… if you think I'm ready, then I accept."

"I believe you are. That's all we have time for folks. We had a late start after all." His eyes met Sirius'. "Some of us were a bit delayed in our arrival this morning."

Sirius nudged Nick. "Yeah, Nick!"

* * *

Transfiguration had been painful, both mentally and physically. McGonagall had decided to tell them that they were to sit mock N.E. soon, so as to determine whether additional lessons were required. As for the physical aspect…

"For crying out loud, Wormtail!" James moaned, rubbing his side. "All you had to do was turn an eggcup in to a hamster. How the hell did you screw that up?"

Peter frowned. "Well, I… I don't know! I did everything McGonagall said to do."

"No, you didn't. You had the wand movement wrong, and you didn't ennunciate. That's why your eggcup decided to bite us," Ryan said matter-of-factly.

Sirius laughed. Ryan was a know-it-all, and it annoyed him… but the look on Peter's face was _priceless._ He suddenly started waving. "Nick! Hi! I haven't seen you in, like… ages!"

Nick stood outside the Charms classroom, bidding farewell to Professor Flitwick. "Oh, hi, Sirius. Hey guys, what's up?" He smiled at Ryan. "And hello again, Ryan."

'_Okay, I can do this one. A simple hello. That will suffice.__'_

"H-hello again. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks, and yourself."

"Good. I'm good."

They turned the corner to the main staircase. "So, will you be joining us for Lunch?" James asked.

"I'd love to, but I already made plans to study with Lucy."

"Oh, that fit bird for Care of Magical Creatures? You sly dog, you!" Sirius said with a smirk.

"…Right… anyway, thanks for the offer. He smiled at the group. "See you later."

He left their ranks, only to be replaced with Remus mere seconds later. "I thought I'd catch up to you! Ryan, you look glum."

"Well, yes, I feel rather glum. My chances seemed to have become suddenly limited."

Remus frowned, taking a moment to decode this. Then he nodded. "Oh, I see… I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. It's hardly your doing."

Peter huffed. "What are you—"

Suddenly, he was interrupted by the sight of a short fifth-year boy ran over to the Marauders. He had short, well-kept onyx hair, which was groomed to perfection. He, unlike the Gryffindor group, wore his uniform properly— his shirt tucked in, his tie straight and his sweater-vest was pressed. The resemblance between him and Sirius was striking. In fact, the pair could be identical, were it not for the fact that Sirius sported the 'scruffy pup' look today.

"Sirius, hi! I haven't seen you around school in ages," he said breathlessly.

"Now, we know that's a lie Reg. I saw you staring at me like I was a God at breakfast, not to mention at Dinner and Lunch yesterday," Sirius said with a grin.

Regulus blushed. "Ah, w-well… I just missed you over the summer. Dad said you'd come back for sure… and the house was pretty quiet without you."

"I understand, little guy. Who doesn't idolise me?"

The Marauders didn't even glance at each other. They simply raised their hands. They found it was best, at times like this, to stop Sirius' ego inflating too much.

Sirius pouted. "Oh, come on! You three are so far in the fandom closet, I'm scared one of Wormtail's hideous jumpers has held you captive!" he declared.

"Oi!" Peter cried.

Sirius winked at Peter and continued his self-advertising. "I mean, who can resist these rugged good looks? This boyish appreciation of life? This cunning intellect?"

James laughed and put his arm around Remus. "It's finally happened. He's lost his mind," he said.

Remus shook his head, amused by the ramblings. He turned to Regulus. "Would you care to have Lunch with us today?"

Regulus' eyes shone with an awed appreciation. "Wow, that would be—"

"Oi, Reg! Come on, we're waiting," his older companions snapped.

He flushed and looked down. "N-no thanks. I'll… see you later Sirius."

"See you, little guy!" Sirius said with a grin.

Regulus smiled and rushed away to meet his friends. Remus frowned. "I don't like the look of that crowd he associates with. Can't you do something, Pads?" Remus asked.

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his messy raven hair. "It's not as simple as that. Mum likes those kids—she says they're the right sort."

"Surely that's another reason to stop him then," James snorted.

"Yeah, but Mum's approval is the most important thing to him, you know? It's like… he does way more for her than he should because I don't do enough. At the same time, I know that if I worked on him enough, I could turn him in to a loveable rebel, like me."

Peter frowned. "Why would that be bad?"

"Regulus is too pliant. I want him to stand up to that hag himself. If he has that independence on his own, then I won't have to worry about him. So, if right now he wants Mum's approval, I won't interfere."

Remus smiled. "That's sweet of you. You're really a nice guy at heart."

Sirius smiled back. "See, that's another reason for you, my favourite Sirius fan boy, to adore me."

"And you've lost that side of you. Well done, Pads," James said with a sigh.

Remus said nothing and continued on to the Great Hall, smiling to himself. "What did he mean by he missed you? Where did you go?"

Sirius chuckled nervously. "Now, don't get upset. You know I would've told you if I thought it wouldn't worry you…"

Remus stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Sirius. He had that infamous scowl on his face, the one which could easily turn Medusa to stone in an instant. It rivalled the darkest glare of Minerva McGonagall herself. His fists rested firmly on his slight, bony hips, and he uttered the three words which struck fear in to each Marauder's heart.

"Sirius. Orion. Black."

Sirius shuddered. He was in _deep_ trouble now. "I left home this summer. I've been staying at James' place… Mum doesn't actually know I've left, but I'm sure she'll catch on."

"You said you were only thinking about leaving, I didn't think—Sirius, what possessed you to—are you okay?"

Sirius sighed and ruffled his hair in a James-like manner. "I wanted to avoid this. I'm fine. I might go back… I may not. I'm just so sick of being oppressed. Can we just drop it? James looks depressed! Bother him!"

James sighed. "Thanks for that, Pads. It's no big deal… I need to choose one more Beater…"

"…Did I make the team?" Sirius asked.

"…Pads, mate… I'm sorry, but—"

"No, I get it… I know I'm not the best. Nick is way better, and getting some new blood on the team will—"

Remus frowned and glared at James. "James Potter, if you don't tell him the truth right now I will personally hand you over to Lily for a lecture on why it's wrong to lie. And you know that will be painful for you. Just look at him… I think he'll cry."

"Alright, I'll be good mum!" James said with a laugh. He grinned at Sirius. "Like I could _really_ play Quidditch with my wingman and brother-in-mischief by my side. Of course you're on the team!"

Sirius grinned and hugged James. "I knew it! I'm brilliant!"

James and Peter laughed, whilst Ryan shook his head. Remus took a seat on the bench and shook his head. He waited patiently for the group to join him before starting to pile his plate with food. It had been a wasted day… a day of restless waiting. The first Monday of October hadn't boded well for the rest of the bewitching month…

Well, maybe it would all get better?


End file.
